Pesadilla
by Silfide
Summary: Peter es un chico que sueña muchas cosas: Una de ellas es ser todo aquello que no ha logrado ser. Peter también sueña otras cosas... cosas malas: un corazón y manos inocentes manchados de sangre por el miedo y la traición.


_**Desclaimer: **Personajes y uno que otro diálogo que reconozcas, son de Jotaká. La culpable de que el ratoncito tenga tan feas pesadillas por comer tanto queso, soy yo. _

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**Pesadilla**

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, hacía frío y tenía miedo.

Frente a él, se alzaba una silueta encapuchada y sin rostro.

Una voz metálica y fría se alzó en la oscuridad.

-He visto tu corazón, Peter Pettigrew. Todo cuanto deseas puede hacerse realidad, pero también aquello que temes-

-¡Déjame!- gritó Peter, sin estar muy seguro de a quién se dirigía

-Yo puedo darte todo cuanto deseas-

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. Déjame o…-

-¿O esos a quiénes llamas amigos vendrán a defenderte? Tú puedes tener toda la gloria, tú puedes ser respetado sin tener que estar a la sombra de otros-

-¡No quiero eso!-

-¡Mientes! He leído tus pensamientos. Los envidias. Los odias por no ser como ellos. Siempre el último en todo, él olvidado…-

-¡No es verdad!-

-Yo te daré aquello que buscas. Ven a mí… mira lo que tengo para ti-

De pronto, se vio así mismo más alto, más atractivo, montado en una escoba con el uniforme de quidditch encima y la insignia de prefecto en su pecho.

Una multitud lo veía embelesada. A su derecha, sus amigos le miraban sonriendo, sintiéndose felices por él.

-Esto puede ser tuyo. Lo único que necesito, es que me entregues tu lealtad-

-No. Yo soy leal a ellos…-

-¡Tonto! Esa estupidez que llaman amistad, nunca te llevará a algo bueno-

-Puedo darte algo más a cambio-

-Nada es más valioso que la lealtad de un mago-

-Pero yo… yo…-

Nuevamente, volteó en dirección a sus amigos. Esperaba que ellos dieran su opinión, una _aprobación _que le indicará que aquello no estaba mal; contrario a eso, James, Sirius y Remus tenían la mirada ensombrecida y le miraban con recelo.

De pronto, James comenzó a demacrarse. Sus ojos se hundieron, perdiendo su brillo; su sonrisa se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en una mueca contorsionada en dolor; la piel de su rostro se adelgazó tanto que parecía pegada a su esqueleto y con una voz gutural, pronunció:

-Confiaba en ti, Peter-

Peter quiso rebatirle pero el espectro de James se desmoronó para convertirse en un montón de polvo.

-¡James!- intentó gritar, pero solo abrió su boca sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Es tu culpa- acusó Sirius.

Volteó a verlo a él.

Y al igual que James, comenzó a desmoronarse. Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y tenían una mirada maniática. Detrás de él, se abrió una brecha en el piso.

Peter intentó correr hacía él para cogerlo del brazo, pero sus pies no respondían.

Sirius perdió el equilibrio y cayó al fondo del precipicio.

Solo quedaba Remus. Lo miró tristemente, como culpándolo de todo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una luz que brillaba en el horizonte, para después desaparecer.

-¡No!- gritó. Ahora sí pudo escucharse fuerte y claro -¡No me dejen!-

_Es tú culpa_

- ¡Yo no quería…! ¡Regresen!...-

_Asesino_

-¡Yo no quería esto!-

_Traidor_

-¡Regresen, por favor!-

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sollozando. Se llevó las manos a su cara y cuando lo hizo, las notó bañadas en sangre.

Las alejó de su rostro con repulsión; pero era como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia porque se dirigieron a su cuello y comenzaron a estrangularle.

**-.-.-.-**

-Peter…-

Escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Peter, Despierta!-

Abrió los ojos. Alrededor de él, estaban James, Sirius y Remus… vivos y a salvo.

-¿Estás bien, compañero?- preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño y escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Ss… sí. Creo que sí-

-¡Vaya gritos, Colagusano!- comentó Sirius, aún sin que desapareciera del todo la preocupación de su rostro.

-¿Quieres hablar?- cuestionó Remus

-No. Estoy bien-

-Bien. De acuerdo… tranquilízate y trata de volver a dormir-

-Si sueñas algo sucio, ¡que no me enteré, Colagusano!-

-Cualquier cosa, échanos un grito, Gus. Estamos aquí- agregó James con un tono de broma y los tres volvieron a sus camas.

Peter asintió con una media sonrisa. Miró al techo y soltó un suspiró. Cerró sus ojos.

Se tranquilizó al saber que James, Sirius, Remus y él estaban ahí. Juntos como siempre, como debía ser.

Se tranquilizó al saber que estaban bien… por ahora.

* * *

_uff! Desde cuando quería hacer algo para Peter. No sé si me salió bien... es mi forma de expresar que yo pienso que Voldemort lo manipuló de la misma forma que pensaba hacerlo con Ron, cuando traía el guardapelo. La diferencia es que Pete, elegió el camino equivocado._

_Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario/crítica/loquesea, pinchen en mis amigas verdes XD_


End file.
